


Dream team and Sapnap

by Vaporiscool



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream and george r mentioned lolll not important, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Sapnap Angst, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaporiscool/pseuds/Vaporiscool
Summary: Because Sapnap had only ever been the second choice.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 232





	Dream team and Sapnap

**Author's Note:**

> this is simply a vent fic, do not mind me.

Realising he was second choice wasn’t sudden. It wasn’t a donation that made him realise, nor was it a joke that he over thought.

It was slow and over the course of a few years. From childhood to now.

When he was a kid his siblings and cousins would always get these big, expensive presents, playsets- phones and even tvs. He’d get a toy truck, something less that 100.  
He was grateful; of course. Why wouldn’t he be? He was getting a present- cheap or not it meant a lot to little Sapnap.

It was small things that he later overthought. Crumbling his self esteem and confidence in himself. The loud and obnoxious persona he played being just that- a persona, a facade to hide something that he was sure everyone knew.

Even as a teenager he was second choice- only ever taken to parties by his friends as a plus one. The invitation never came to him first. 

He started streaming for fun, he convinced himself even though he knew he only did it so he could be someone’s favourite- anyone’s favourite.

Even that failed him though, his peers viewer count always higher then his and he was only and extension of them.  
The dream team was Dream, George and Sapnap.  
And Sapnap, he had little place there.  
It was always and Sapnap, wasnt it?  
From the gifts, to the parties to this. Sapnap was only added on.

Sapnap had only ever been an add on, an extension. He’d always been unnecessary. It’s just taken him awhile to come to the full realisation.

**Author's Note:**

> Back once again with a a short angst fic below 300 words :) i have the second chapter of my technoblade fic in the works though! <3


End file.
